A variety of containers and corresponding lids are known for storing items. When such containers are used for food storage, it is generally preferred for the container to include a lid that can be securably attached to the container for safe and secure transportation of the contents of the container.
The present invention is provided to address the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not presently provided by container and lid assemblies. A full discussion of the features and advantages of certain preferred embodiments of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.